Misplaced
by MidnasEspeon
Summary: TFP: K-Os is drafted into the war on Cybertron and is assigned to Optimus Prime's team. He is ambushed by Megatron and is lost to the stars in an explosion. Year later, K-Os falls to Earth and reunites with Team Prime to only find out that his destiny isn't intertwined with the Autobots. OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**__ Here's my new story with my OC K-Os! How do you pronounce it, you ask? It's just like saying the word "chaos." There will be a link to K-Os' official picture coming soon. I'm too lazy to charge up my camera, take a picture of the drawing, and post it on DeviantArt._

_Anyways, updates for this story will be on Saturdays. Ironhide and Prowl will only be in this chapter because it's before the Autobots and Decepticons came to Earth. The rest of the chapters will mainly be in the TFP Universe._

* * *

_No! You can't take him!_

_Sorry, sir, but it's the High Council's orders._

_But he's too young!_

_So what? Everyone has to pull their own weight once in a while._

_But it's not his time yet._

…_Take him down._

_No! K-Os!_

"K-Os!" cried Optimus.

K-Os' optics blinked open and he turned his head to look at the Prime. "Yes, sir?" He asked softly.

"Can you take down the Decepticon guards on those towers over there?" Optimus asked, tilting his head up to look at the tall towers.

K-Os nodded, "Of course." He transformed his servo into a handgun and aimed at the guards on the towers. He observed the Decepticons that were standing on the tower, guarding the building behind the posts. He fired two quick shots that hit the Decepticons right where their spark chambers are. Their limp bodies fell to the ground, leaving the building unguarded.

"Good work, K-Os." Optimus said to the small mech. He looked at the other Autobots next to him, "Infiltrate the building. We can't have the Decepticons get away with stealing our precious energon cubes."

"Yes, sir!" replied Ironhide to the Prime with a smile on his face. Prowl immediately shushed at him with a determined look on his face. "I mean…Yes, sir." Ironhide corrected himself quietly.

Optimus slid out from behind the large pile of metal they were hiding from and snuck towards the once-guarded door into the building with Ironhide and Prowl not far behind. K-Os quickly followed his fellow Autobots, but his optics were locked on the bodies of the Decepticons he shot down less than a minute ago. He sighed to himself and quickened his pace so he could fall into step next to Prowl and Ironhide.

Optimus abruptly stopped right next to the door. He poked his head out, scanning the room for any danger. What immediately caught his optic was a few vehicons carrying cubes of energon onboard a cargo ship. He turned to the three Autobots at his side. "Ironhide, you will follow me to the center of the room so we could attack those vehicons. Prowl and K-Os, you will sneak into the ship so you can retrieve the energon cubes." He explained with an edge in his voice.

Prowl, Ironhide, and K-Os quickly nodded to their leader. Ironhide transformed his servo into a handgun and quickly followed Optimus into the building, shooting at the vehicons that immediately spotted them. The vehicons foolishly dropped the precious energon cubes onto the ground to transform their servos into handguns.

The sound of guns firing immediately alerted Prowl to take action. He turned to the small mech behind him and grinned. "It's our turn to make a move." He then looked up to see a vent that was big enough for the two of them to fit in, "We'll sneak in through there. We can't risk getting into the middle of the crossfire."

K-Os nodded his head to the white Autobot and walked over to the vent. He leaped for the rim of the vent, but unfortunately he was too short. He looked around him, but there was nothing to grab onto so he could gain higher ground than where he was now. He grumbled to himself when he heard Prowl chuckle behind him.

"Do you need some help there?" Prowl asked in the middle of a chuckle.

"I…Guess…" K-Os muttered as he looked down at the ground, bearing his teeth a little. Prowl crouched down and picked him up so K-Os could reach the vent. K-Os pulled himself up and landed squarely on his feet. He quietly ran across the cramp hall with Prowl not far behind. He stopped in his tracks when the tips of his feet touched another vent on the ground. He looked through the horizontal iron bars and noticed that they were right above the cargo ship.

Prowl walked to his side, crouching down so he wouldn't bump his head on a pipe. He looked through the iron bars as well and nodded to K-Os. He gradually snapped a few bars off so K-Os could be able to slip through. "Go ahead and sneak onto the ship. I'll cover you from above." He explained as he transformed his servo into a handun.

"You're not exactly the best sharpshooter of the Autobots." K-Os growled into Prowl's audio sensors.

Prowl rolled his optics at the small mech. "Just because you're one of the best snipers on Optimus Prime's team doesn't mean everyone has a horrible aim." He snapped.

"Have you seen Perceptor in battle?" K-Os hissed back.

"Ok, he's better in the lab than on the battlefield. But he's an honorable Autobot." Prowl explained, "Just go and infiltrate the cargo ship. You don't want to keep Optimus waiting."

"Whatever you say, Optimus Prime wannabe." K-Os muttered as he slipped through the gap Prowl cleared out. He landed squarely on his feet onto the top of the cargo ship. He ran across the metal surface, looking for a way inside. A few kliks later, he groaned to himself and leaned over the edge of the ship. He immediately spotted a window to his left. He transformed his servo into a handgun and aimed at the center of the window. He shot at it, shattering the glass into several tiny pieces. While he dropped himself down to the window's rim so he could get in, he began hearing Prowl yelling at him from above. K-Os just rolled his optics and slipped through the broken window.

A vehicon looked to K-Os' direction and aimed at him. If it weren't for Ironhide smashing the vehicon's head to the ground, K-Os would've been slagged. "Doesn't that kid know anything about stealth?" Ironhide growled.

"Focus on the vehicons. You can talk to K-Os later. Our first priority is to keep thehicons busy." Optimus replied to Ironhide with a serious look on his face.

K-Os landed back on his feet as he slipped into the cargo ship. He looked around, searching for any sign of the energon cubes. He quietly ran across the dark hallway, carefully watching out for any Decepticons. His blue optics brightened the shadows he was hiding in when a door slid open for a vehicon with three cubes in its arms.

It didn't take long for the vehicon to notice K-Os' bright optics through the shadows. It transformed its servo into a handgun and began shooting at K-Os. The small mech flipped backwards to dodge the multiple attacks. K-Os also transformed his servo into a handgun, and began shooting at the vehicon's spark chamber. The vehicon toppled over, landing on its back with a loud thud.

"What was that noise?" A shrill voice asked somewhere nearby.

K-Os immediately transformed his handgun back into a servo and ran off across the hallway. A laser whizzed by his head, making him quicken his pace. He scurried into a room, trying to get away from the vehicons' attacks. He pressed a random button on the wall that coincidently closed the door to the room he ran into. K-Os pressed his back against the wall. His body slid down to the ground and he breathed in heavily. He placed a hand onto the top of his helm, feeling the place where a laser almost hit him. He was about to contact Optimus via com link until a pile of energon-filled cubes caught his optic. He quickly stood up and paced towards the energon cubes. He smiled and grabbed a cube from the top. He licked his lips, thinking if he should drink up the energon within the cube. _No one would miss this one cube. There are plenty to go around. Even this pile here can last a month or two, _K-Os thought and opened his mouth to lap up precious energon.

"_K-Os, have you found the energon yet?"_ Prowl asked through the com link.

K-Os softly growled and placed the cube of energon down onto the ground. _"Yeah, I found them. It looks like the Decepticons are planning a feast just by looking at this pile of energon." _He replied.

"_Well,"_ Prowl said to the small mech, _"Each cube of energon counts in this war."_

"_Don't say that!"_ K-Os hissed in anger.

"_Why?"_ Prowl asked. After a few moments of silence, the white Autobots finally caught on,_ "Are you still not over the fact that you were drafted into this war because your family couldn't supply the soldiers with enough energon?"_

"_Even Optimus told everyone not to talk about it!" _K-Os growled, anger flowing through his circuits_, "It's not my choice to follow anyone's orders. I am here against my will. If you talk about my past again, I won't hesitate to slit your throat."_

"_Oh, I'm so scared! A youngling is threatening me! Help me!" _Prowl squealed in a sarcastic way.

K-Os hissed loudly, _"Shut up you son of a"-_

The door next to K-Os slid open, revealing three tall vehicons. They turned towards the small mech and transformed their servos into handguns. K-Os' optics brightened through the darkness, and he transformed his own servos into handguns. He glared at the three vehicons with an amused smile on his face.

"Why are you three ganging up on this youngling?" Someone from behind the vehicons asked. A silver mech shoved the vehicons aside, revealing his face.

"M-Megatron…?" K-Os gasped, his optics widening.

"At least you know your opponents." Megatron sighed with a fake hint of relief in his voice.

"You got that right, jackaft." K-Os replied with a smirk on his face.

"You're pretty feisty for a young bot." Megatron said.

"What's it to _you?"_

Megatron crouched down to look at the small mech without looking straight down to the ground. "You're too young to be in this war."

"Tell that to the High Council." K-Os softly replied, rolling his optics in the process.

"So…You were drafted?" Megatron asked, slightly astonished.

K-Os glared into the silver mech's optics. Just that word: "Drafted." He absolutely hated that word. His entire life was changed just because the High Council needed more soldiers to defeat the Decepticons. Too many bots were dying, and they resorted to taking in bots that still need to fully grow up. _I bet Optimus wanted the subject to be official, _K-Os thought, bearing his teeth slightly.

"I see pain in your optics." Megatron said, breaking the silence, "The Decepticons would never have forced younglings like you into a war this dangerous."

K-Os turned his head away from the Decepticon leader. "What a deceitful bot you are." He said, winking at the silver mech towering before him.

"_Don't worry, K-Os. I have been listening to the entire conversation. Optimus and Ironhide are on their way to find you."_ Prowl said through the com link.

A vehicon turned to Megatron's direction. "Should we go after them, sir?" It asked.

Megatron slightly looked up, observing the ceiling as he thought for a klik or two. A few moments of silence later, the silver mech answered with a soft tone, "Let the ship take off. I shall happily welcome our guests onboard."

"…And the youngling?" Another vehicon asked curiously.

"Kill him." Megatron answered stiffly.

K-Os' optics widened as the three vehicons pointed their handguns at him. He quickly dodged their attacks by leaping into the air and landing on their shoulders. He stumbled back to the ground as the ship began to lift into the air. As he was getting back on his feet, a laser shot him on his visor. He jerked his head away as his visor cracked. He quickly leaped back onto his feet and ran across the room as he transformed his servo into a handgun. He hid behind the pile of energon cubes, waiting for the right time to fire at his attackers.

A handgun was fired and it felt as if time stood still. K-Os felt a sharp pain all around him. His surroundings felt extremely warm. He felt his own metal alloy burn. He didn't dare to open his optics, fearing the worst has happened. K-Os felt his body topple over a few times in the heat, until he felt still as a rock. He finally opened his optics to see his metal alloy burnt. He took his optics off of his armor and noticed that he was drifting away from Cybertron. Only a few yards away from him was the cargo ship he was on. There was obvious residue that immediately told him that the energon cubes exploded. K-Os squirmed around, trying to get back to the ship, but he kept on drifting farther and farther from his home planet. A few minutes of struggling to return to Cybertron, he gradually closed his optics. He knew he would never be able to get back home.

* * *

_**Author Note:**__ I hope everyone is excited for the release of Transformers Universe! I just signed up to get the beta in the future. I really want to add K-Os and/or my other OC, Navi. Who knows; when the beta is released, perhaps I'll see some of you guys._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ We are now out of the past on Cybertron and in the present on Earth, just to make sure no one is confused._

* * *

Jack pushed onto a glass door, exiting the school building. He walked down the stairs and towards a familiar blue motorcycle parked near the curb. He quickly got onto it and put on his helmet. He gripped onto the handlebars and smiled through the helmet. "Where are we going today, Arcee?" He asked.

The blue motorcycle's headlights brightened and began driving away from the school building. "We can go back to base. You know…If I can make it there without getting sent on a mission." Arcee replied. She drove down the street, making sure to stay incognito. As she reached the barren roads near the Autobot Base, she heard Ratchet's voice through her com link.

"_We got some energon readings near your position."_ Ratchet explained via com link.

Arcee's stopped in her tracks immediately, almost sending Jack flying off. _"Is it Decepticons?"_ She asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"_It doesn't seem like it. Do you think you can look at the area where the energon readings are located?" _Ratchet asked.

"_Of course."_ Arcee answered, "_Mineable energon could be located there. But is it safe for Jack to come along?"_

"_It's just a search for energon deposits."_ Ratchet replied and shut the com link off.

Arcee drove off the road, following the energon readings on her dashboard.

"An energon deposit search? Don't you remember what happened on a certain search for energon in a forest?" Jack asked.

Arcee remembered that day. Her arch-enemy Airachnid tried to add Jack to her collection and snuff out her spark. But that spider-bot is stuck in a stasis pod now. She really had nothing to worry about; besides the Decepticons.

The blue motorcycle screeched to a hault next to a river. Jack got off and she transformed back into her robot mode. "If you see anything Cybertronian, call me." She explained to the human standing next to her feet. She walked off, looking for anything that could be giving off energon readings.

Jack strolled beside the river with his hands tucked away in his pockets. He was happy to get some fresh air, but going on an energon deposit search wasn't on his to-do list. He looked up at the sky, watching a few birds flew by. He gradually smiled at the clouds, but his smile faded away when he tripped onto something metal. He face-planted into the gravel, immediately catching Arcee's attention.

"Jack, are you ok?" Arcee asked as she quickly walked to the human. Her foot bumped into what Jack tripped on. She looked down to see what looked like a foot. "There's something underneath the gravel." She explained to the human next to her. She crouched down to the ground and began digging through the gravel at her feet.

Jack quickly scooped up some gravel and threw it into a pile. It was obvious that he was trying to help dig, even though he was much smaller than Arcee. A few minutes later, Jack felt cold metal through the gravel. He sped up his digging process and a robot face was partially revealed. "What in the world is _that?"_ Jack asked in astonishment and curiosity.

Arcee scooped some gravel away from the face. Her optics widened in astonishment when the face was fully revealed. "It's…A Cybertronian mech." She murmured softly.

Jack stared at the half-buried bot. He observed the red visor on its face and its helm. "Is it a Decepticon?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Arcee answered, "But I have a feeling I have seen this bot before."

"Before?" Jack asked, looking up at the blue femme towering over him.

"You know…Before the Autobots and Decepticons came to Earth." Arcee replied. She scooped the bot out of the gravel and lifted it up into the air. She turned on her com link so she could call Ratchet, _"I need a groundbridge, Ratchet."_

Soon, a green portal appeared in front of her. She began walking towards the groundbridge with Jack not far behind.

"He is kind of small compared to you." Jack said out of the blue.

"Well, he looks more of a youngling than a fully-grown Cybertronian." Arcee replied to the human and walked through the groundbridge with the young mech in her servos. Jack quickly followed behind her and the portal gradually vanished.

Arcee and Jack reappeared back inside the Autobot Base. She immediately walked towards Ratchet, showing the beaten-up mech to the medic. "I didn't find any energon, but I found something interesting." She said to the red and white Autobot.

Ratchet turned away from his tools to look at the blue femme. His optics immediately looked down at the mech. "If he wasn't abandoned by the Decepticons, then he must've fell to Earth from space." Ratchet explained, observing the limp body.

"But shouldn't we have known when this bot fell to Earth? We _do_ watch over Earth's atmosphere, right?" Arcee assumed.

"We do, but _someone_ came along and broke the equipment I use to watch over the atmosphere!" Ratchet answered, turning his head towards Bulkhead with an angry look on his face.

"I said sorry, ok?" Bulkhead sighed as he began walking towards the two bots. He looked at the small mech in Arcee's servos. "Now who do we have here?" He asked, leaning forward to get a better look of the bot.

"We don't know who he is yet. But I'm sure we have a file of every Autobot hidden in our computer's hard drive." Ratchet answered and he turned away to type on his computer keyboard.

Bumblebee in his alt mode drove into the base, screeching to a halt. His doors opened so Miko and Raf could get out. He transformed back into its robot mode and walked towards the group of bots near the computer.

Miko looked up at the unconscious mech. "Do we have a new team member?" She asked excitedly.

"Ratchet isn't sure who he is yet, Miko." Bulkhead answered with a serious tone in his voice.

Optimus walked into the room as well, curious on what was going on. He stood behind Bulkhead, observing the limp body. "I see we have found a survivor." He said, nodding his head one time.

Ratchet's optics brightened as a file popped up onto the computer screen. "It looks like this mech here is named K-Os." He explained to the other Autobots.

Optimus' optics widened in astonishment. "K-Os?" He asked to the medic.

"Yes. The file states that K-Os went missing or was killed on a mission to retrieve energon cubes off a Decepticon cargo ship back on Cybertron." Ratchet added.

"I remember that kid." Arcee said as she placed the young mech onto a medical berth, "He always got onto everybody's nerves while he was in training. Of course, he was just a child back then."

"He looks a little too young to have been on a mission to raid a Decepticon cargo ship." Bumblebee beeped.

Optimus slightly looked down to the ground. He then looked back at Ratchet. "How is his health?" He asked, staring up at the computer screen.

Ratchet plugged K-Os up to his medical tools and looked up at the computer screen. "His life signal is very faint." He explained to the Autobot leader, "He is unconscious, however, but his systems are still functioning normally."

"Should we try to wake him up?" Bulkhead asked, showing a curious expression on his face.

"We should leave him to rest. His systems have to get used to Earth's atmosphere." Ratchet answered to Bulkhead with a slight frown on his face.

"I don't know if you have noticed yet, but if you look at him, he looks like he has been buried in the ground for more than two stellar-cycles." Arcee explained blankly.

Ratchet glanced at the blue femme and sighed to himself. He then turned back to K-Os' limp body. "Is anyone willing to spare some of their energon?" He asked, his voice low.

Everyone hesitated for a few seconds. They all exchanged uncertain looks except for Optimus. He placed a step forward, staring into Ratchet's optics. "I will gladly donate my energon." He replied with a serious tone in his voice.

Ratchet nodded to the Autobot leader and rummaged through his toolbox. He took out a needle and walked towards Optimus. The Autobot leader extended his servo so Ratchet could extract his energon. The needle pierced through his metal alloy, draining some energon out of Optimus. Ratchet carefully carried the needle back to K-Os. He gradually made an incision in the young mech's servo.

K-Os' life signal began to slowly return.

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee's optics brightened in curiosity as they could faintly see K-Os' spark glowing brighter through the windshield on his chest.

K-Os' optics slowly opened through the young mech's visor. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but his tattered limbs kept him from doing so. He looked around the room, staring into each bot's optics. "W-Where am I?" He asked in confusion. He lastly looked at Optimus, making his optics widen in astonishment. _"You!" _He hissed in anger. He transformed his servo into a sword, but then he squeaked in pain. He held his side, biting his lip.

"K-Os, please calm down. You must take things slow. Your body has been beaten up pretty badly." Ratchet explained, placing a hand on the young mech's shoulder.

K-Os shot the medic a cold stare. He sighed, not letting his optics leave Ratchet, "I thought I died."

"You became unconscious and fell to the Earth." Ratchet explained.

"…What's an 'Earth'?" K-Os explained in confusion. Before any of the Autobots could've answered his question, the openings in his chest gave off electric discharges. He winced as pain shot through his body, forcing him to lie back down onto the berth.

Bumblebee immediately reached out a servo to K-Os, eager to help the youngling out.

Ratchet grabbed the yellow bot's servo. "Let him rest. I'll patch up his armor while he's in stasis." The medic explained to Bumblebee with a serious look on his face.

The yellow bot nodded and looked down at Raf. He gave off a series of content beeps to the boy.

"Sure, Bumblebee. I'd love to go and race." Raf looked at Jack with a smile, "Do you want to race with us?"

Jack nodded and looked up at Arcee with a curious grin. "I'll stay back here." She answered to the human.

"We can take Bulk!" Miko cried, pointing towards her robot guardian. Bulkhead has a stunned expression on his face, but he sort of knew it was coming. He transformed into his alt mode and opened the front doors.

Miko quickly hopped into the driver's seat. "I call the driver's seat!" She squeaked to Jack. Jack sighed and hopped into the passenger's seat and Bulkhead drove off with Bumblebee following.

Arcee walked over to the side of K-Os' berth. She observed the young mech's shoulder. On his shoulder was beaten up Autobot symbol. She sighed to Optimus and Ratchet, "I can't help but feel sorry for the kid."

"Neither can I, Arcee." Optimus muttered, frowning at K-Os.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:**__ It's so hard to keep Optimus from going OOC as much as possible in this chapter. I can't do any serious and inspiring-like lines that Optimus would say._

_I finally finished K-Os' picture. Here is the link: _

_midnasespeon-deviantart-com/art/Transformers-OC-K-Os-323509841 (Change the - to . )_

* * *

K-Os blinked his optics open. He stared at the metal ceiling with a blank expression. He totally forgot that he was back in the safety of the Autobots. But he immediately snapped back into reality when Arcee's optics locked with his. "What the frag?" K-Os cried in astonishment. He quickly sat up, looking across the berth at his feet. The gashes in his legs he remembered when he drifted off from Cybertron were gone. He had a confused look on his face. "What the frag?" He repeated.

"Be grateful that Ratchet patched you up, kid." Arcee growled to K-Os, crossing her servos.

"Who are you calling a kid?" K-Os hissed, anger fuming from his optics.

"Well, if you're not a kid, then what are you?" Arcee asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" K-Os suggested with a smirk on his face.

Arcee uncrossed her servos and clenched her fists in anger. "I know exactly what to call you!" She hissed into K-Os' audio sensors.

"That's enough, you two!" Ratchet yelled at the two bots from across the room. He walked over to the side of the medical berth K-Os was on and looked at him. "You don't want your first conscious altroseconds on Earth full of arguments, do you?"

"It's an option." K-Os snickered to himself. He was about to hop off the medical berth when a familiar tall red and blue Autobot walked up to him, towering over the young mech.

"I see you have recovered." Optimus said to K-Os, struggling a smile on his face.

K-Os bared his teeth at the Autobot leader. He transformed his servo into a handgun and tried to shoot at Optimus, but he fortunately began to feel pain strike at his side once again. He transformed his handgun back into his servo and looked back up at Optimus. A few moments later, he shyly looked away from the Autobot leader.

"Hey, I know that Optimus can look threatening, but don't worry. He is." Arcee said to K-Os, not feeling a shred of sympathy for K-Os anymore.

"Gee, that cheers me up a lot when the bot that abandoned me is standing right in front of me." K-Os growled as he glared up into Optimus' optics.

There was a glimmer of astonishment in the Autobot leader's optics. He kneeled down to the ground so he could get closer to K-Os' optic level. "K-Os, I deeply apologize that Ironhide and I weren't able to retrieve you from that Decepticon cargo ship. Even if we found you aboard the ship, we wouldn't have any time to escape safely." He explained with his voice low.

"So, are you saying that you would've left me to die if you didn't have a dash of kindness in your spark? Is that it?" K-Os hissed, clenching his fists in anger.

"I understand why you are frustrated, so please find it in your spark to forgive me." Optimus apologized, closing his optics slowly.

K-Os hesitated to speak. Never did he actually think that Optimus would've apologized to him. He looked down at his feet while his hands gripped the side of the berth tightly. He gave off a soft hiss, shattering the cold silence. Even with Optimus' apology, he wasn't satisfied. He gradually opened his mouth to speak with a frustrated look on his face and he-

"If you're back from your moments of angst, then maybe you can go ahead and choose your alt mode." Arcee explained to the young mech.

K-Os' optics brightened immediately. He looked up at the blue femme with a look of confusion on his face. "Isn't my current alt mode good enough?" He asked.

"We currently thrive amongst the species known as humans. If we are to stay disguised to protect the humans from becoming a part of the war with the Decepticons, then you must adopt the form of an Earth vehicle." Optimus explained in a low voice.

"Why should we protect organics? What have they done for the Autobots in the past stellar-cycles?" K-Os countered back, venom oozing from his words.

"Look," Arcee growled into K-Os' audio sensors, "If you want to stay with us, then you have to do exactly what we do. And what we do is protect any human from the Decepticons." She clenched her fists as she gave the young mech a freezing stare.

"Whatever, but I'm not getting a new alt mode because of the squishy organics. I'm only getting a new one because what I transform into is dull and boring." K-Os sighed, rolling his optics in the process.

"Yeah, that's exactly why." Arcee sarcastically muttered, rolling her optics as well. She walked up to Ratchet, who was busy typing on a computer keyboard. "You should give K-Os an alt mode of a 1974 Chevrolet Vega." She suggested to the medic with a smirk on her face.

Ratchet turned around to look at the blue femme with a suspicious look on his face. "Are you trying to get K-Os killed?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

"Maybe." Arcee answered and turned her back towards the medic. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed to herself, wishing that she went with Jack to race down the barren roads around the silo the Autobots now call home. A few moments later, she transformed into her alt mode and drove out of the silo as quickly as she could.

"Well," Ratchet turned his head to K-Os, "Judging by the kibble on your body, I think your alt mode shall be a motorcycle."

K-Os' optics brightened in astonishment, "Are you saying I'm going to look just like that blue cyber-glitch?"

"Just bear with it, K-Os." Ratchet grumbled as he looked back up at the computer screen. He typed something onto the keyboard and the metal plating slid aside, revealing a cylinder pod. The pod rose up out from the ground and the silver door slid open. "Please step inside." Ratchet explained to the young mech.

K-Os sighed to himself and hopped off the medical berth. He shuffled his feet towards the pod, making sure to take his time. He gradually walked into the pod and turned around so he could see Ratchet. "Get on with it, Doc." He growled to the medic, leaning against the metal wall in the process. The sliding door closed and a shimmering light emanated from the inside of the pod. Ratchet and Optimus' optics squinted so they could bear the bright light. The light slowly disappeared and the door slid open to reveal K-Os with some slight differences on his body; his chassis looked similar to the front of a motorcycle, and a set of black tires rested at the sides of his feet. Nothing really changed drastically on his body at all. The young mech stepped out of the pod and looked down at himself. He sighed, "Are you happy now, Optimus?"

"Thank you for adopting a new alt mode." Optimus plainly said with a blank expression on his face.

K-Os completely ignored the red and blue mech and immediately transformed into his alt mode. He formed into what looked like a small Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R ABS and began circling around Ratchet. "At least I don't look like her." He sighed in relief as he screeched to a halt next to Ratchet.

"Her name is Arcee." Ratchet added softly, barely paying any attention to the young mech.

"Whatever." K-Os replied and zoomed out of the Autobot base.

"Wait! I still need to do a full body analysis!" Ratchet shouted, looking to the direction of K-Os.

A hand rested onto the medic's shoulder. "Let him explore Earth. After all, it has been a big change from his Cybertronian customs and the customs we must follow today." Optimus explained softly.

K-Os drove through the tunnel that led to the exit of the silo and the metal door that was disguised as a rock wall from the outside opened to let him through. He zipped around the area, exploring his new surroundings. This planet that the other Autobots now call home looked obscure. The ground had nothing but rocks and some miniscule strange green strands; not a single sheet of metal was bolted into the ground. He could see a town nearby with even more squishy humans walking around the place. The buildings were small to K-Os; he could clearly remember the several buildings back on Cybertron. Everything was different to him. _If only Primus let me die. That way, I can travel to the Well of All Sparks, _he thought.

"Hey, K-Os!" Bulkhead cried only yards away from the young mech.

K-Os slowly drove towards the green car. "This planet is full of stupid organics." He growled in annoyance.

"Give Earth a chance. You may learn to like it and the humans." Bulkhead said gleefully.

Arcee and Bumblebee drove next to Bulkhead from around the corner. "I know we haven't truly greeted each other, so my name is Bumblebee…Or you can call me Bee for short." Bumblebee beeped happily.

"I remember you." K-Os growled at the yellow Autobot, crossing his servos in the process.

"And I'm Bulkhead." Bulkhead greeted, slowly losing his cheeriness.

"Yeah, that's nice." K-Os replied in boredom.

"And you _must_ know _my_ name." Arcee blankly said.

"That reminds me. What's your name again?" K-Os asked. He then snickered softly to himself as he began to hear Arcee grumbling something to herself.

"I'm Arcee, and you better remember my name." Arcee hissed in annoyance.

K-Os finally saw Jack on the blue motorcycle. Perhaps he was just too busy making Arcee annoyed that he never stopped to notice the human. "Why is there a…Human on you?" He asked in confusion.

"Hello to you too." Jack sighed and he took the helmet off his head, "I'm Jack."

One of Bulkhead's windows rolled down, revealing another human. "I'm Miko!" She cried happily, and took out her phone. She then quickly snapped a picture of K-Os, making the young mech slightly jump into the air in astonishment.

One of Bumblebee's windows also rolled down, revealing a much smaller human. "And I'm Raf." He said with a smile on his face.

"I don't mind learning my comrades' names, but I don't plan on learning _anything_ about humans." K-Os growled.

Arcee moved a few feet closer to K-Os. "They _are_ our comrades." She countered back with a hint of anger in her words.

"Whatever you say, sunshine." K-Os sighed in boredom. Silence filled the air. Jack, Raf, and Miko looked and shrugged at each other in confusion. Even Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were silent. In K-Os' mind, he was glad to have some peace and quiet.

Unfortunately or fortunately, Bulkhead broke the silence. "So, do you want to race with Bee and me?" He asked, trying to be friendly to the young mech.

K-Os sighed, "I guess so." Bulkhead then began to drive off with Bumblebee following right behind towards their usual racing area.

K-Os was about to follow when Arcee stopped in her tracks right in front of him. "Wouldn't it be strange to the humans when they see a motorcycle driving themselves?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

K-Os sighed and projected a hologram so it would look like that someone was actually driving. There was one thing that made Arcee grumble to herself once again; the hologram looked exactly like Arcee's hologram, Sadie, except it looked more of a boy. "Are you happy now?" He chuckled and immediately drove off, following Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Arcee muttered several Cybertronian curses, making Jack look at her in curiosity. "Are you ok?" He asked, "K-Os will get used to us soon."

"Yeah, but some bots never change." Arcee murmured to Jack and began to follow Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and K-Os.

* * *

_**Author Note:**__ You probably didn't get why Arcee suggested a 1974 Chevrolet Vega to be K-Os' alt mode and why Ratchet asked her if she was trying to kill him. The thing is, the 1974 Chevrolet Vega was known to fall apart in a matter of minutes and was named one of the worst cars ever created. I don't know if the type of car bots transform into can kill them…But hey! A girl can dream, can't she?_

_Anyway, I'm going to take a little break from this story because of school. I'll be back to writing more chapters for Misplaced after at least 2 weeks. If you still want to talk to me, watch me on DeviantArt. My username is MidnasEspeon._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:** It's been too long since I updated this, wasn't it? I was too busy on dA that I forgot to update the story! *slap in the face* Sorry about that, but I have been kind of losing my obsession with TF, so I got a major writer's block. And with tests coming up every week, it's been nearly impossible for me to even read the story's of the authors I have been following. Updates may be slow, but I'll try the best I can to write new chapters._

* * *

Miko hopped out of the car with a stoked expression on her face and stared at the line of four vehicles in front of her. "Are you all ready to win bragging rights for the rest of the month?" She asked, clenching her fists in excitement.

Bulkhead laughed a little after Bumblebee gave off an ear-piercing beep of excitement. "It looks like someone is raring to go."

"…What's a month?" K-Os had to ask in confusion. He heard Arcee growl beside him, making him snicker in his mind.

"On your mark!" Miko cried happily, "Get set! Go!" She hopped into the air, excitement flowing through her body. She watched as Bumblebee immediately sped across the road with incredible speed. Then, the yellow bot was followed close behind by Bulkhead.

K-Os was caught off-guard due to the fact that he was too busy ignoring the human. He quickly sped off, trying his best to catch up to the two bots.

Miko turned to see Arcee just standing there in her vehicle mode. "Aren't you going to participate?" She asked in confusion.

"I'd rather watch this race crash and burn." Arcee answered to Miko with a hint of amusement in her words.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Jack asked.

"No." Arcee answered with an edge in her voice.

_If…Miko wasn't so boring, then I would've been neck-and-neck with Bumblebee! _K-Os thought in annoyance. He quickened his pace, inching closer and closer to Bulkhead on the road. He fell into step next to the green bot, chuckling in the process. "How's it going there?" He asked.

"Knock it off, K-Os. This is just for fun." Bulkhead replied with no amusement emanating from his words.

K-Os sighed and breezed past Bulkhead, letting his engine roar so the green bot could hear clearly. "See you later!" He cried and immediately left Bulkhead in a cloud of dust.

Bulkhead grumbled to himself and immediately turned on his com link. _"Did you just see that, Arcee?"_ He asked in annoyance.

"_Of course I did, Bulk."_ Arcee replied to the green bot, _"Let's see him laugh when he faces ME."_

"What do you mean?" Bulk asked. Right after he finished his question, a familiar blue motorcycle zoomed right past with Sadie "driving" instead of Jack.

K-Os gradually fell into step with Bumblebee on the track. "How's it going, Bee?" He asked.

The yellow bot gave off a series of high-pitched beeps to the young mech.

K-Os then began circling around Bumblebee, barely missing the yellow bot's sides with his tires. He circled around Bumblebee a few times before the yellow bot gave off another series of high-pitched beeps. "What's wrong, Bee? Did a Photovoltaic Pussy-cat get your glossa?" He asked, snickering softly in the process.

Bumblebee suddenly went dead silent. All could be heard was the roaring of his and K-Os' engines. This immediately took K-Os' attention. He stopped circling the yellow bot and fell into step next to him. "What happened to you?" He asked in confusion.

A blue motorcycle zoomed past K-Os, making the young mech screech to a halt in surprise. "If you think you're so great, then try to beat me!" Arcee hissed and quickened her pace down the track.

If K-Os was back in his robot mode, he would've been baring his teeth in frustration. He immediately regained his speed and sped after Arcee. The only thought going through his head was that he didn't want to lose to a femme at _anything;_ even at something as stupid as a race he couldn't care less about. He fell into step next to the blue femme. "Stop trying to prove that you're better than me!" He hissed in frustration.

"_I'm_ trying to prove that I'm better than you? I'm not some sparkling that considers everything as a contest!" Arcee growled back to the young mech.

K-Os immediately sped up and cut in front of Arcee. "So what?" He retorted, "Some bots just have to find out their rightful place the hard way."

"Is that what it is, K-Os?" Arcee asked with an edge in her voice, "Or is it because you want to look like a total badaft and not some little kid that was forced to join the war?"

Memories of his past began to flow through K-Os' processors. He remembered his pleas to return to his family. His screams pounded against his audio sensors, muting the world around him. He could clearly remember that solar-cycle. He couldn't describe how painful it was to him just to even think of that day. His servos stiffened up, making him stop right in the middle of the track.

Arcee tried to stop as well, but it was no use. She was going too fast to keep herself from hitting K-Os. Her front tire pounded against the side of K-Os and they both rolled across the ground. Dust floated into the air, blurring the blue femme's vision. She felt the hard surface of a rock wall on her back and then the feeling of stone surrounding her. She immediately transformed back into her robot mode, seeing that she was crammed into a rock wall. She looked down at her servos, noticing several deep scratches in her metal alloy. Arcee then clenched her fists and growled, "K-Os, you fragging"-

"S-Sorry about that." K-Os muttered and transformed back into his robot mode. A deep gash in his servo dripped energon, making him softly hiss in anger.

Arcee tried her best to find some sympathy for him deep in her spark, but she found nothing. The only thing that she wanted to say to him was that he had it coming. But she hesitated to say what she was thinking. Optimus would've said to watch what she says next time; but Bulkhead and Bumblebee would agree that K-Os deserved it in some way. _It's just a cut! I experienced worse wounds, _Arcee thought, rolling her optics.

Even with all the negative comments Arcee was thinking of, she couldn't help but lend a hand to K-Os. "Come on. Let's get Ratchet to patch you up…Again." Arcee explained to the young mech and carefully grabbed ahold of his servo. She then helped him up, staring directly at the gash in his servos.

Unbelievably, K-Os didn't shoot a rude comment to Arcee. He just let her hold up his servo so he could focus on walking with his weakened legs.

"I knew I should've kept you from running off!" Ratchet hissed as he turned to look at K-Os.

K-Os hopped onto the medical berth and gave the medic a weak smirk. "At least you have something to do in your spare time. Old bots still need to have fun, right?" He asked, grabbing ahold of his own leaking servo.

"I'm not _that_ old." Ratchet muttered as he turned his back to K-Os with an annoyed look on his face.

"Of course you're not." K-Os replied in a sarcastic way. He looked around him and noticed that all the Autobots and humans were in the base; everyone except Optimus. "Where's Prime?" He had to ask.

"He went on a patrol alone." Bulkhead answered, walking towards K-Os from behind. As he got close enough to the young mech, he patted K-Os on the back with brute force. K-Os' optics widened and he struggled to keep himself from falling off the berth. Before the young mech could fall off, Bulkhead quickly grabbed K-Os' hand. "You're not that tough as how you seem to be." Bulkhead chuckled as he pulled K-Os back up onto the berth.

K-Os gave Bulkhead a sheepish grin and a weak chuckle. "Thanks…?" He replied, his voice trailing off. He placed a hand on the back of his own head and slightly looked down to the ground.

Ratchet walked up to K-Os and began wrapping the young mech's servo with bandages. "Now," He started as he finished wrapping the wound on the servo, "Don't move this servo that much if you don't want your wound to worsen." He then began walking away from Bulkhead and K-Os, softly muttering something to himself. "And by the way," He quickly added without turning around, "Remain here with Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bulkhead."

"As you command, Ratch." K-Os replied with a miniscule smile on his face. He then lied back down onto the berth, staring up at the ceiling. He laid there in silence, pondering things over. He remembered the peaceful solar-cycles back on Cybertron; he could never explain how much he missed them. He remembered the days when he could walk around Crystal City without watching buildings get destroyed in front of him. He absolutely hated everything related to the war. The latter changed his life whether he wanted it to or not.

K-Os quietly sighed to himself before he began to close his optics so he could drift into stasis.

Raf slowly walked up to the side of K-Os' berth with an innocent smile on his face. "…K-Os?" He asked softly.

K-Os growled in annoyance and looked down at the small human. "What is it?" He asked with no enthusiasm in his tone of voice.

"If you're bored you can play a video game with Miko and me." Raf suggested happily.

"Why would I do _that?"_ K-Os hissed, glaring down at Raf with a cold stare.

"Well…You're more than welcome to come and join any time." Raf murmured with a frown on his face. He then walked off towards the TV up the incline where Miko was starting up a racing game with Bumblebee right behind her.

K-Os lied back down onto the berth, staring up at the ceiling once again. He wanted to fall into stasis, but his body wouldn't let him; recharge wasn't his top priority at the moment. He stayed in the same place in silence. A few minutes later, he turned his head to his right to look at the video game Raf was talking about. He watched the virtual yellow car bump the red car off the road, which made Miko hop into the air screaming in excitement. K-Os, at first, was in confusion, but he then came to the conclusion that Miko just won the game. He quietly leaped off the berth and walked up to Bumblebee's side, who was watching Miko bragging about the game. "Is it that fun?" K-Os asked to the humans with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, especially when you get to run your friends off the track!" Miko replied with an amused grin on her face.

K-Os gave Miko a wider smile before Bumblebee rubbed the top of his head. "What the…" He then paused, looking up at the yellow bot. He then nodded one time and gave him a friendly smile.

"K-Os seems like he's bonding with Bee." Bulkhead said to Arcee.

"I'm sure he's faking it." Arcee growled to Bulkhead and crossed her servos. She then turned her back to him, not wishing to be a part of another conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note:**__ AAAAHH where did the days go? I've completely neglected this story! T_T I'm so sorry…I've been awfully busy trying not to fail in my math class and getting some requests done on another website. Don't worry, as soon as I can officially say I'm not going to fail in math, this story will be updated more frequently than waiting more than 3 months for another chapter._

_By the way, I have to say that I'm in love with Smokescreen on TFP! I like him so much, that I've been trying so many ways to fit him into this story. xP I think I found a good way…But it might be retarded, I don't know! People learn from their mistakes, right? I also wish Bumblebee could actually talk! So I could actually give him a line or two to say! :(_

_Warning: And…there's only two lines that can be a little comically racist. One is about Asians; but don't be offended, because I'm Asian! :3 Also, some mild language, like gay and piss._

* * *

"Hey…Where's Jack?" K-Os asked to Miko and Raf.

"Jack's with Smokescreen." Raf explained, looking up at the red and silver mech.

K-Os tilted his head in confusion. "…Smokescreen?" he murmured softly. He then looked up at Bumblebee and then to Bulkhead and Arcee.

"He's a new guy as well." Bulkhead said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"How come I never heard of this 'Smokescreen' until now? Aren't I a part of Team Prime already?" K-Os growled, rolling his optics.

Arcee grumbled to herself before she opened her mouth to speak. "You aren't everything to us, you know. We just met you. How do we know you're not a spy for the Decepticons or something?" she hissed, crossing her servos as she gave K-Os a cold stare.

K-Os rolled his optics once again, and turned his back towards Arcee. "Talk to the…What do you femmes say? Oh yeah! Talk to the servo, femmebot." He then raised his servo at her as if he were a femme himself.

"Stop acting gay." Arcee hissed in anger.

K-Os tilted his head again. "What's 'gay?'" he asked in confusion.

"It means…Uh…" Arcee muttered, "Humans usually use the term as a way to say that someone likes another person of their gender."

"Or happy!" Bulkhead blurted out, "It could also mean happy!"

"Whatever," K-Os shook his head, "I doubt I'll ever find an interest to learn these human terms. They sound so boring. And what the frag is a gender?"

"Scrap, you have a lot to learn about human customs, kid." Arcee grumbled as she silently facepalmed.

"I'm not a kid." K-Os muttered.

"Really? Because you sure look and talk like one." Arcee countered with an edge in her voice.

K-Os bared his teeth in frustration. "I don't have time for this." He murmured.

"Well, you had a lot of time to annoy us today. Did you suddenly tucker out?" Arcee said unenthusiastically.

The sound of a car driving could be faintly heard. The sound gradually became louder and louder, and from the tunnel where the ground bridge usually appeared, a white car with bold 38s on the doors drove into the base with an ear-piercing screech. Jack opened the driver's car door with a bright smile on his face. The car then transformed into a mech much taller than K-Os.

"What do you call those kinds of humans again? You know, the ones you were trying to talk to?" The mech asked after a few chuckles.

"They're called girls, Smokescreen." Jack explained.

"But why do you want to take them out for…Lunch…?" Smokescreen asked.

Jack was about to answer his question, until Arcee tilted her head towards K-Os. "Oh right." He said as his eyes lit up, "Smokescreen, this is K-Os." Jack then pointed towards the young red and silver mech next to Bumblebee.

"H-How long was I patrolling and out with Jack?" Smokescreen asked in confusion.

K-Os crossed his servos with an amused look on his face. "Don't worry, bud. We're in the same boat on this one."

"K-Os just got here a solar-cycle ago." Bulkhead explained to the white mech.

"And how long has this guy been here? A week? Maybe two? Either way, why haven't I seen him in the base?" K-Os asked, slightly in frustration.

"I have been…Busy." Smokescreen murmured softly, "Why hasn't someone told me about this guy through the com link?"

"Maybe because you turned your com link off." Ratchet suggested to the white mech.

"Oh…Right…" Smokescreen weakly said as he turned his com link back on. He then got onto one knee to get a little closer to K-Os' eye level. "Hello, K-Os. It's very nice to meet you." Smokescreen said in an awkward way, much like how mothers talk to little babies.

"Stop talking like that." K-Os hissed as he glared into Smokescreen's clear blue optics.

"Don't get your turbines in a twist! I'm only playing around!" Smokescreen chuckled as he stood up from the ground. He looked back down at the young mech with a childish smile on his face, "Now, would you like me to play house with you?"

K-Os growled with fire in his optics, "Now you're just making fun of me."

Smokescreen laughed heartily, "K-Os, you need a sense of humor. Why don't we"-

"Perhaps playing this… 'house' may be good for you two to bond." Ratchet said, cutting Smokescreen off in mid-sentence. The red and white mech's voice trailed off before he turned to Jack, "Do tell the rules to this house game."

"Ratch, it's a game for children," Miko said before Jack could have a chance to open his mouth, "Do you _really_ expect Smokey and K over there to pretend to be a family?"

Ratchet shook his head, and then turned back to the black-haired teen, "Could you tell us before Miko says another word?"

"Sure, Ratchet." Jack said, shrugging a little, "A group of people pretend to be a family. One person is the dad, another person is the mom, and another person can be the son or daughter. There can also be pets also, like a dog or a cat."

"Excellent!" K-Os cried with a cheerful smile on his face, "I'll be the dad, so I can be in charge."

Arcee groaned, "I have a better idea. Why don't you be the dog? That way, when you are bad, we can just kick you outside and hear your pleas for forgiveness."

"_Aghditdit!"_ Ratchet growled to the blue femme, "Arcee, you will be the mom, Smokescreen can be the dad, and K-Os can be the son."

"_Excuse me?!"_ Arcee gasped, "I refuse to be known as the bot who gave that useless pile of trash a spark!"

"Arcee's right. This is ridiculous!" Smokescreen scoffed, his optics wide with astonishment.

"Before Optimus went on patrol, he ordered me in charge of all of you." Ratchet said, looking at the three bots in front of him, "And what I say goes."

"This isn't fair." K-Os grumbled under his breath.

"Look at it as a way of bonding." Ratchet explained before he very quietly chuckled a little.

Arcee crossed her servos, "Does this mean I'm married to this lunatic?" She then pointed to the white mech beside her.

"Apparently so." Bulkhead said with an amused grin on his face.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh." Arcee hissed at the green wrecker.

"So," Smokescreen said, turning to K-Os, "What do you want to do first, son?"

K-Os clenched his fists in frustration, "Do _not_ call me son. I would rather have stayed buried in the ground than have to deal with this nonsense!" The young mech then stormed out of the base in anger.

The room was silent, except for K-Os' faint foosteps. Arcee and Smokescreen looked at each other with worried glances. (At least Smokescreen did) They shared looks, as if silently telling each other to go and get K-Os. Arcee then turned her back towards him, rolling her optics in the process.

Smokescreen sighed, "Fine." The white mech began walking towards the exit where K-Os went to. He walked onto the elevator up to the top of the silo, and pressed the "up" button. As the elevator lifted him up, he began wondering about Arcee. _Why is she so pissed all the time? You know, in a way, she can be a good Asian mother, _Smokescreen thought with a weak smile on his face as he remembered what Miko once told him about her Japanese parents. The elevator finally got to the top of the silo, and Smokescreen quickly stepped off. Right at the edge of the cliff was K-Os, who was kicking his dangling feet in the air. The white mech walked up to K-Os, and sat down next to him. "I didn't mean to offend you." He said softly.

"…I-It wasn't you." K-Os sighed, looking down at his feet. "It's just what Ratchet brought up about that stupid 'house' game."

"Well don't sit there acting like a depressed cracker, tell me what's bugging you." Smokescreen insisted, patting the young mech's back.

"…It's just that I miss Cybertron." K-Os sighed.

"We all do."

"But probably not as much as me." K-Os murmured softly, "My mom and dad were taken away from me when I was a sparkling. I just…I just hate it when people talk about their family. It's like they're rubbing it in or something."

"You know no one will ever do that to you." Smokescreen explained calmly, "Ratchet never meant to talk about… 'it.'"

"Yeah…I guess I should get over it. Mom and Dad are probably gone by now." K-Os sighed and looked down. The young mech then looked up at Smokescreen with a small smile. He then jumped onto Smokescreen and hugged him, "Thanks for listening, Smokescreen."

Smokescreen widened his optics, surprised that K-Os hugged him. He kicked his own leg, making sure it wasn't a dream. Eventually, Smokescreen returned the hug.

As the white mech began standing up, K-Os hopped onto Smokescreen's shoulder happily. Smokescreen smiled back at him and then he stepped onto the elevator and pressed the "down" button.

* * *

Arcee turned off her com link with an angered look on her face. She recalled why K-Os was acting like a depressed emo. "If that stupid little mech thinks he can gain everyone's trust because of his depressing little backstory, he thought wrong."

* * *

**Author Note:** Yes, Arcee was eavesdropping over the com link. Remember when Smokescreen turned his com link back on? Yeah, he forgot to not make it pick up his conversations. :3 And there's some foreshadowing to K-Os and Smokescreen's relationship in future chapters. NO there will not be any yaoi. xP

Well, this was kind of an awkward chapter because about half of the story was about playing "house"…in a Transformers fanfic.


End file.
